


I Don't Dance

by timeforgotten



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeforgotten/pseuds/timeforgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the reception of their wedding Arthur asks Merlin to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Dance

Watching everyone from where he was seated on the left side of the room his eyes focus on the man he just married spinning around the room with Gwen. The smile on his face could warm even the coldest of hearts. Without thinking Arthur walks to the DJ stand tells asks for the mic and requests a certain song.

Mic in hand, the DJ cuts the current song playing.

His eyes lock on Merlin’s.

“Sorry to interrupt everyone’s dance this won’t take long just something that I wanted to say. I know it’s traditionally the best man who gives a speech right about now but we are not very traditional now are we?  So here it goes.

I never thought I would settle down I thought I was just one of those guys who could live their life and be happy without getting too involved with someone. I’d say that’s up to Gwaine now, but I think Elena might have a problem with that.”

Everyone laughs, Gwaine raises his glass.

“I remember when we met. I was in a foul mood it had been a long day at work and all I wanted was a drink and to be left alone. Got my first wish, the second not so much because out of nowhere there is a highly drunk mop of black hair practically sitting in my lap. All he said was ‘dance with me’ when I tried to think of a way to politely tell him that I don’t dance I caught a glimpse of his blue eyes. I still wanted to be left alone but I also didn’t want him to leave and I think I might have said something incredibly cheesy about not dancing. It must have worked because we stayed and we talked till they shut the bar down. I still don’t dance, we have been to many places where he has asked me countless times. So now it’s my turn to ask. Merlin, will you dance with me?”

Merlin’s eyes were shining, he was trying to hold back the tears as Arthur took his hand in his and as the song started playing he danced with his husband for the first time.

_I don’t dance, but here I am_

_Spinning you around and around in circles_

_It ain’t my style, but I don’t care_

_I’d do anything with you anywhere_

_Yes, you got me in the palm of your hand_

_Cause, I don’t dance_

**Author's Note:**

> I don't dance Lee Brice


End file.
